1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of an assist grip in a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Related Background Art
In order to assist an occupant in getting in and out of a vehicle, the vehicle such as an automobile is provided with an assist grip disposed on a ceiling inside a passenger compartment. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-137012 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a technology for mounting the assist grip on a vehicle body such as a roof panel or a side panel.
A mounting structure of the assist grip disclosed in Patent Literature 1 employs a bracket provided with three legs, in which the assist grip is mounted on a main body of the bracket and each leg is mounted on a roof side rail inner panel.
According to the invention disclosed in Patent Literature 1, if excessive impact force is applied to the assist grip in a direction from an inner side of the passenger compartment toward an outer side of the passenger compartment, the legs of the bracket result in bending deformation, thereby absorbing energy of the impact force to some extent.